


Kiss Me From Afar

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a business trip in America, Yugi gets snowed in at his hotel and can’t be home for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me From Afar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rockin’ around the ancient Sphinx, let the Egyptian spirits ring. Later we’ll have some figs and dates, because I don’t own a thing!  
> 

“The reports say the storm should clear in a few days. Until then, I’m stuck here.”

Yami sighs at his love’s words. By all rights, his light was to be home that evening, but winter in New York had other ideas. They had had plans to exchange gifts today on Christmas then to have a small party on New Years, but it looks like that’s not going happen. He won’t even be able to hold his aibou, and he’s been gone so long already.

Yami’s hand caresses the face of his lover on the computer screen. “Do they have any idea how long it will be?”  
“Barring any other complications, I’ll be home on the twenty-ninth, so in time for New Years.” Yugi’s violet eyes sadden. “I miss you.”  
“I miss you as well.”

Their longing for the other half of their hearts, their –souls– is great, greater than any distance fate can place between them. Over the many wires and circuits, they can feel the heat of the other, feel the love and need.

Yugi leans his head against the monitor, and Yami does the same. They can almost touch; almost feel the other’s breath warm on their cheek.  
Almost feel the other’s heartbeat.

“Only a few more days, my darkness. Be patient for me.”  
“I will be, my dear light. Though it pains me to know it’s a frozen Nile that keeps you from my embrace.”  
Yugi chuckles lightly. “It won’t be long before these frozen waters ebb away, my Pharaoh. Until then...” Yugi kisses the screen. Yami smiles and returns the gesture.

Their hearts connect over the vast distance, over unexplored seas and foreign lands; their souls entwine and warm their spirits in a way others can only dream.

Until then...

Kiss me.  
Kiss me from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
